


Kagome's Weekend at Kouga's

by kittycatdc



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycatdc/pseuds/kittycatdc
Summary: After Kagome sees Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing, she mistakenly decides that Inuyasha will never love her. Defeated she sets off to return back home forever however she is intercepted by Kouga who offers Kagome a chance to spend time with his wolf demon pack and try to forget about Inuyasha.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Kouga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kagome's Weekend at Kouga's

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a result of me binging Inuyasha in one weekend and becoming severely obsessed with the anime. I am OF COURSE a Kagome/Inuyasha shipper however I really like Kouga's character and I figured there is no reason Kagome can't have fun with him before finally deciding to be with Inuyasha. This will be a short fun work probably no more than 10 chapters.

Kagome was heartbroken to say the least. She felt like Inuyasha had dug his claws through her chest and ripped out her heart. In fact, that would’ve probably hurt less. Something about seeing Kikyo and Inuyasha embracing one another so intimately killed her. She couldn’t bare it. Her mind pleaded for her to turn away, but she couldn’t stop staring. She couldn’t pull herself away from the heartbreaking sight. She felt frozen in place as if she was under some kind of spell.

“You knew he would **always** choose Kikyo” Kagome said to herself finally forcing herself to turn away. Her back slid against the tree she was spying from and tears began to pool at her eyes.

Just a few minutes ago she was so excited to see Inuyasha again after spending a whole night back home without him. While she laid in her twin sized bed under her pink fluffy covers all she could think about was how she wished Inuyaha was there lying next to her. She loved seeing him sleep. She loved how peaceful he looked. But she hated how much she wanted him. For weeks now she had given into the silly fantasy that he might reciprocate the feelings but seeing them together finally broke that stupid fantasy for her.

Kagome stood up and put her backpack against her back again and walked over to Kaede’s place. Shippo greeted her with warmth as he always did. He missed her as if she had been gone for months when in reality it was less than 24 hours. Kaede looked thrilled to see more types of modern medicine that Kagome had brought form her modern Japan. As Kagome explained what each ointment and balm did, Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome with a worried face, instantly they knew something was wrong. They shot a quick glance at one another and immediately they both realized they were in understanding of one another.

“What do you mean you’re going back home?” Shippo squealed as Kagome gathered her things back up and said she was heading back home again, for good this time. “You just got here Kagome!”

“It’s ok Shippo, I’m only slowing you guys down anyways.” Kagome solemnly said despite Shippo’s incessant pleads.

Kagome said her goodbyes and began to leave Kaede’s. Just as she hit the grass and was only a few yards away from the well she heard Sango calling for her. “Kagome wait!” She shouted as she ran to catch up with her.

“What’s the matter Sango?” Kagome asked noticing the worry on her face.

“Are you leaving because of Inuyasha?”

Kagome blushed hating that her friends could always read her like a book. She felt like everyone was a mind reader except for her.

“I might be.” Kagome admitted deciding it was no use trying to lie to Sango when she already knew the truth.

“I saw the soul collectors. I had a feeling Kikyo was here.” Sango explained. “This isn’t fair to you. I hate that he can’t decide between you two.”

“Me too. That’s why I’m making the decision for him. Sango I really can’t do this anymore. It hurts too much. I can’t bare it.” Kagome flushed remembering how Inuyasha caressed Kikyo and held her tight. She ached just thinking about it. Who knows what they’re up to now?

“Just know you’ll always have us Kagome. I haven’t always been the best at making friends but…something about you just feels so organic. I want you to know I’ve appreciated our friendship more than anything, I’ll miss you.”

Kagome embraced tightly Sango and a single tear fell for her friend. She too felt a genuine connection between them. She wished more than anything they had met under different circumstances. Kagome watched as Sango began to walk away and head back towards Kaede’s.

After a few minutes Kagame reached the well that would take her back home. She eyed it with sadness. She couldn’t believe that just earlier that day she had come out of that well ready to greet Inuyasha and gaze into his adorable yellow eyes. She loved those yellow eyes. Her hands reached for the edge of the well and she slowly began to peer down it. The jump always scared her no matter what. She couldn’t deny that no matter how many times she jumped down it she always got a little hop in her heart that worried her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A voice said startling her.

As the speaker approached, she quickly noted that it was Koga. She was surprised she hadn’t picked up his scent quicker, but she partly blamed that on her being so distracted with thoughts about Inuyasha.

“I’m going back home.” Kagome said trying her best to create a smile for Koga, “you see I’m not from here, and well it would appear my work with the jewels is over so…I’m going back home.” She explained.

“I don’t buy it.” Kouga smirked. “You’re running, aren’t you?”

Kagome’s cheeks reddened at Kouga’s boldness.

“Excuse me? No, I don’t run away from anything. I just uh- I need to go home.” Kagome stood her ground ready to argue.

“I can smell your hesitation you know?” He cocked his head with a smile as he eyed her up and down, “Or did you forget how predictable you are to me.”

“Alright Kouga, you caught me. Does it even make a difference? I just want away from…” Kagome paused looking away.

“The mut, huh?”

“I guess you really do know how to read me.” Kagome shrugged awkwardly.

“Why don’t you come to stay with me?” Kouga asked. “Don’t worry…I don’t mean like _that_ , I just hate seeing you like this Kagome, especially because of that lousy mut.”

Kagome looked up pondering her decision.

“I guess I don’t see the harm in it.”


End file.
